Work will be continued on purification and characterization of the androgen receptor binding protein and the androgen receptor protein. Studies on translation ABP and AEG will be carried out in whole tissues and cultured cells. Prostatein cDNA will be used in studies on hormonal control of mRNA in cultured prostate cells. Attempt will be made to isolate AEG cDNA by molecular cloning. Additional ABP will be purified for continuation of collaborative studies on the hormonal control of Sertoli cell function using radioimmunoassay and immunocytochemical methods for measurement of ABP.